fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Unexpected Friendship
Unexpected Friendship is Chapter 4 of Flipline Fan Customers Wiki Staff School. If you haven't viewed this series yet be sure to view Chapters 1, 2 or 3 before reading this! Story "Hah, hah, hah." Andy panted. "Are you all right? We'll send you to the nurse." Koko said calmly, almost sweetly. "No, I'm okay. Let's just play a board game in the library." Andy replied. But before the gang could enter the library, Mila appeared in front of them. All screamed. "M-m-Mila? Whatever you do, don't curse my friends! JUST... DON'T... HURT... THEM." Andy yelled, before beginning to cry very quietly. "Don't cry Andy, we're all here for you. Trust me." replied JK awith a smile. "I... AM... very sorry for what I did to you. Andy, wasn't it?" Mila said softly. "In truth, yes, I am a dragon, but I am the helpful goddess Mila. I was forced to trick you by my older brother John, also a dragon. John is causing great havoc in Icy Island, a few thousand kilometres away from here. My daughter, Hana is trying to save her world. But I fear that she won't be able to do it alone. So, please, help me out." "I don't trust you! This is probably a scheme so you can deep fry us in dragon spit! Or Icy Island is actually a place made out of candy! And what does my "curse" even do?" Andy demanded, still crying. "Fine! I'll tell you what the "curse" does! It isn't a curse, it is a blessing! Only very few people are chosen to have this power. There are currently four other people scattered across the world with this kind of power. When I saw you find the ring quickly, I knew that you would be my chosen one." "But what exactly does it do?" "Oh, the one who wields this power can seal away anything or anyone but each person with the power must use their powers quickly in order for the seal to work. I offered these people blessings to hope to seal my brother away so peace can finally arrive in Icy Island." "Wait, so I'm the one who is responsible for saving a world? I'm only (censored by Fanofkinopio) years old!" Andy said, unconvinced. "Even though you are (censored by Fanofkinopio) years old, I know that you are capable of saving this world. If John wrecks the entire of Icy Island, he told me that his next destination to ruin is here! You must defeat John or he'll defeat you!" "Ugh, but what about my friends? I can't just leave them waiting for me to return! Can't they come with me?" "WHOA WHOA WHOA HOLD ON A SECOND. We come with you defenseless and fight, or rather seal a powerful dragon? No no no no no WAY am I coming along." complained Meandcrazy. "You're coming whether you like it or not Meandcrazy. END. OF. DISCUSSION." Andy said harshly. "NO REPLIES EXCEPT FOR I'M COMING." "I am coming?" Meandcrazy said, a little scared. "Andy, I have a special power to transform into a human. I'll travel with you on your adventures. And all your friends may come along." Mila said, before changing into her human form. "Yes! ALL OF YOU ARE COMING WITH ME. THAT IS AN ORDER." Andy yelled, very strictly. "Calm yourself, Andy." JK replied. "Wait, but we're not suited for combat!" "Never fear. My father was an expert in wielding a sword and bow and my mother taught me how to use magic. I will teach all of you." Andy commanded. "Oh, and Andy, I can turn into my dragon self, remember? I can always use my dragon stone and roast any enemies we will encounter." Mila said cheerfully. "Everyone, let's go home. I don't care about school anymore. I'm saving a world. I'm the chosen ones. I WILL SUCCEED." Andy yelled triumphantly. Rushing back home and ignoring Mex's commands to come back into school grounds, Andy began to explain some plans so John Icey could be defeated. "Well, let's get started with training! Don't worry, I teach really quickly and you are all intelligent enough to learn quickly." Andy said enthusiastically. "Now we must choose if you want to be a physical wielded or magic user..." Within hours the gang had learnt and mastered both ranged AND melee weapons. Some were chosen to be healers and magic users. "Let's go to Icy Island! But first me must say goodbye to everyone." CoolPro said sadly. After some goodbyes, the group were stuck on how to get to Icy Island. Until Mila thought of a plan. "Ah, I didn't tell you this, but I can fly very quickly and safely! Come on, hop on my back!" Mila said very happily. "Well, we've got no choice. We'll decide on battle plans on the route to Icy Island." Andy suggested. "Great idea!" JK replied. The gang hopped on Mila's back. "Let's go save the world guys!" Mila cheerily spoke and flew off. ---- From here on, FFCWSS has officially ended D:. BUT, it's gonna be replaced with the adventure of FFCW's staff members saving Icy Island! Same characters and plot! Very important poll Vote in the poll below to see if another episode will come out! (I don't care if you sockpuppet, cast your vote(s)) A chapter about saving Icy Island? YES! YES YES YES YES YES! Actually... Icy Island is a little... Category:Series Category:FFCW Staff School